Can't Help But Fall
by pictureperfectmemory
Summary: Santana Lopez owns a famous homeless shelter in LA. When pregnant Brittany Pierce just so happens to find herself homeless, she wonders into the said paradise for the homeless. Upon finding out there is infact no rooms left to house the homeless woman, Santana takes it upon herself to give her a new life. *One Shot* brittana fluff


**DIS GUN' B A WUN SHOT YO!**

**Haha, just kidding! I was really bored so I thought why not try something that is hardly ever seen? I've seen like one fic like this so I decided to try myself.**

**Summary: Santana Lopez owns a famous homeless shelter in New York. When pregnant Brittany Pierce just so happens to find herself homeless, she wonders into the said paradise for the homeless. Upon finding out there is infact no rooms left to house the homeless woman, Santana takes it upon herself to give her a new life.**

**AU of course. Will be possibly two mentions of other glee characters. **

**...**

Santana sat at the desk on the ground floor of the thirty storey high building which she bought and renovated into a homeless shelter on a year ago. Being one of only five staff at the premises, she took it upon herself to do desk duty tonight, even though she hated it.

Santana never thought she would turn out the person she was today. She used to be a cold, heartless bitch who didn't care for anybody elses feelings. She had no friends due to her attitude and only made contact with other humans when hooking up with them.

She had a good life growing up. Her father was a rich doctor and her mother was a lawyer. They gave her everything she wanted and cherished her until she decided that it was time to come out of the closet. That was the last day she ever saw her parents, when they heartlessly told her she had to go and never come back again, that she was a shame to the family.

So nearly seven years later, after she had lived on the streets and in motels for most of it, getting by bye performing on the street, she was shocked to say the least when she found out that her abuela had died and left everything she owned to her.

That meant she had inherited the big spanish villa in the hills of California, beach houses scattered around in almost every state of America, lodges in Switzerland and three yatches(thank her Abuelo), along with almost four million dollars and a saving account in her name, she felt as though she'd been awarded by God.

Her parents of course weren't happy with the decision. They tried to hunt her down, contact her and even take her to court over the inheritance of her Abuela's possessions. They even got a messenger by the name of _Puck_(really?) to tell her that she didn't deserve anything because she was gay. She of course flipped it off and left Ohio for good, moving into the villa in California.

It was when she was walking through the poor part of LA that she saw what real problems the world had. She saw people of every age begging and even stealing food, money and clothes to get by. It was worse than the situation she had been in for almost sevenyears. She couldn't help but think that she had to do something.

So when she sold every beach house except two, pocketing another five million dollars, she decided to buy an old building in the west of LA, renovating it so that it could house well over five hundred homeless people every night. She felt like that's what she owed to the world, what she owed to her Abuela, after all, she had practically given her a new life by passing.

Turned out that the new homeless shelter would be a hit with LA. Every room in the building was full on the first night. Santana couldn't help but think that she had actually succeeded with her life.

...

The noise of the automatic doors brought Santana out of her day dream. She looked up to see the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen(literally), nervously make her way towards her.

"Uh, hi.." The woman started, looking down at her hands, "I was wondering if there's any space available tonight?"

Santana opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. The woman was beautiful and had the most angelic voice she'd heard.

"Hi.. hi, uh, let me check." Santana stuttered out and turned in her chair to check if any rooms were available on her computer. Her heart broke when she saw that all the rooms were taken. She didn't even realize they had been so busy tonight.

"I'm sorry, there isn't anymore available tonight, you could always come back tomorrow and-" She stopped when she noticed the look on the blonde woman's face. Her heart was beating rapidly as the woman nodded and turned to walk away, muttering a thanks to Santana for her time.

It wasn't until she was by the doors that Santana noticed the bump on the woman's stomach. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she watched her exit the building into the cold winter night that LA offered. She shot up from her chair, running after the blonde in the direction that she saw her turn. She thanked god with relief when she saw the woman slowly shuffle down the street.

"Hey," Santana said softly as she appeared next to the woman. The blonde jumped in fright when she turned round and saw Santana anxiously looking at her stomach.

"I didn't see the bump until you left and- I just, I didn't want to send you away in the first place but knowing you're pregnant.. I can't let you stay out here on the streets. It's freezing, you'll catch your death." Santana told her, waiting for the reaction. Her face faltered when the woman told her it was fine, that she was used to getting turned away by homeless shelters, that she always mistook the time and arrived when all the rooms were full.

As she attemped to walk away, Santana softly grabbed her by the wrist, her heart soaring when she felt her skin tingle. "I can't and I won't let you stay out here alone, especially while you're pregnant. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

The blonde woman's eyes welled up at Santana words. She was the first person that had said something to her in three long months that made her feel like she actually meant something.

"I thought there was no rooms left?" She questioned, not seeing where this was going.

"There's not," Santana stared, "but there's a room at my house. I know that some people think of it as weird for a stranger to be offering them accomodation, but please, stay. Even if it's for only one night, stay."

The woman shook her head, slightly smiling at the kindness of Santana, "I wouldn't want to intrude, I'd probably scare your family looking like this." She said, pointing down to her ragged clothes and slightly dirty face.

"I live alone," Santana cut in, "there's only me at the house. Please say you'll come, I really don't want to leave you alone on the streets, especially in this weather." Santana shivered on instinct and smiled when the blonde woman bit her lip and nodded nervously.

"Are you absolutely certain?" The woman asked when Santana hesitantly took her hand and led her back to the building to collect her belongings.

"Yes, I'm absolutely certain," Santana chuckled, "seriously, it's no problem."

"I don't have any words big enough to thank you, I wish I could give you something in return but-"

"Hey, you don't need to thank me. I've been in your position before, minus the pregnancy, I know what it's like. Besides, I'll actually have some company tonight, consider that as something you're giving back to me." Santana smiled, quickly walking through the building to collect her hand bag and telling her assistant to cover the rest of her shift.

"Are you hungry? We could get something on the way to my house or I can cook for you?"

"Oh no, no. I can't ask you to do that for me."

Santana shook her head, "I'm offering. I don't mean to sound offending but you're lacking quite a bit of weight."

"I don't want to be any trouble for you," The blonde admitted with a pout, "I feel like I'm being a problem already."

Santana couldn't help but feel her heart strings pull at the blonde's words. Something told her that she wasn't treated particularly nice in the past.

"You're eating food, if not I'll tickle you until you beg to stop or even worse, spoon feed you." Santana smirked at the woman's reaction.

"How did you know I'm ticklish?!" The woman asked in complete awe.

"I can sense it," Santana winked and took her hand once again, leading her to her black Range Rover in the parking lot over the road.

"Really? You're like magic or- Oh my God is that your car?" The blonde asked as she gushed over the vehicle that most of cost well over one hundred thousand dollars.

"You're rich," The blonde breathed, "Why are you working at a homeless shelter if you're rich enough to have a Range Rover?" She questioned Santana who smiled.

"I can tell you my life stories later if you agree to eat something with me?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. She'd never felt so special in her life, especially by someone who she met literally ten minutes ago.

"What's your name, by the way?" Santana asked the blonde. She felt the dire need to know her name. She _had _to know the name of this beautiful creature.

"Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce, not to be mistaken with Britney Spears. Brittany Susan Pierce," The blonde, who's name Santana learned was now Brittany(such a beautiful name) told her, "what's yours?"

"Santana. Santana Lopez."

...

"This pizza is so good!" Brittany moaned in delight.

Santana smiled at the sight of the blonde enjoying her meal. She made sure to order and extra large pizza and extra large fries since she could tell the blonde hadn't eaten for days. What? She'd been in that position before.

"Glad you like it," Santana told her from the other side of her kitchen counter which Brittany refused to touch for over ten minutes in fear of breaking or marking the expensive marble.

She quietly laughed at the so soon ago memory of Brittany gushing over the Spanish villa that she lived in. She'd never seen so many reactions on ones face. It was amusing but she also found it to be really adorable, which confused her because she never thought anything was adorable.

"I have an idea, how about I tell you my life story and you tell me yours.. if it's not too painful to say that is?" Santana suggested, basking in the company of someone other than her stupid pet goldfish.

"Fine with me," Brittany smiled, taking another mouthful of her pizza, "though you'll have to ask me questions because I ramble when I'm left to talk."

"Okay!" Santana beamed a bit too enthusiastically, but Brittany seemed not to notice.

"Well, uhm I grew up in Lima with my parents. I pretty much had everything I wanted with the exception of friends," Brittany gave her a look of confusion, "I was a bitch. I didn't care for anybody or anything, I hooked up with boys all the time. My life was a mess after I came out to my parents, they kicked me out and told me never to return, so I didn't. I was homeless for almost seven years, sometimes I stayed in hotels and performed on the street to make money but other than that, I had no one and nothing. My life was practically saved when-"

"You're gay?" Brittany suddenly cut in. "As in _I love girls, I'm a lesbian_ gay?"

Santana nodded her head slowly, observing Brittany's expression. "Is that okay? I completely understand if you feel uncomfortable around me-"

"No, it's not a problem. I just didn't think you would be gay. I thought you would be married with like ten kids."

Santana choked on her pizza slice, "Seriously? Why would you think that?" She let out a small chuckle.

"Well, you're really, really beautiful. Like extraordinarily beautiful." Brittany admitted sheepishly, looking down at her fries.

"Wow, uhm, thanks. That means a lot, nobody has called me beautiful in a long time. You're really beautiful, too, you know?"

"You really think that?" Brittany's head suddenly shot up again and she stared at Santana with tears in her eyes.

Santana nodded with a small smile, not knowing how much her words actually affected Brittany. It had actually made her day to be called beautiful.

"Anyway, on with the story. My Abuela died and-"

"What's an _Abuela_?" Brittany asked her curiously, she'd never heard the word before.

"It's Spanish for grandma," Santana smiled, "she died and left me everything she owned. She was incredibly rich thanks to my Abuelo, that's Spanish for grandfather. I inherited all of her money and her every possession. Though I hate to think of it like this, her passing actually saved my life."

Brittany nodded, she was already so interested with Santana's story. She wanted to hear more. "So she had no problem with you being gay? Why didn't you live with her instead of being homeless?"

"Oh, no. She absolutely hated the fact that I was gay. She thought that I'd been corrupted. She didn't speak to me when I came out. I had no one, literally no one, so I had to take to the streets. I thought she hated _me _until she died and left her will along with a note to me saying that she was really sorry for everything that my parents put me through and she was proud of me even though it still creeped her out. She said that she always loved me and she did actually try to contact me. My parents obviously weren't happy about everything being left to me and even tried to take me to court by sending a _messenger. _It was extremely pathetic of them."

"Oh wow," Brittany breathed, "you've been through so much yet you look like the strongest person in the world."

"Oh believe me, I'm far from strong." Santana admitted to Brittany who looked at her in confusion, "when it comes to emotions and stuff, I'm really vunerable, which is probably the cause of why I have no friends or family."

"You have no friends?" Brittany frowned.

"Nope, not one."

"We're like the same person," Brittany slowly said, her face contorting into sadness, "why do all the bad things happen to the best people?"

"What happened to you?" Santana asked her softly, completely ignoring her last question.

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." Santana smiled and led Brittany into the living room of the villa, gently pushing her towards to sofa when Brittany said that she couldn't sit on something so expensive.

"Well.."

...

Santana was pissed off. Really pissed off. She felt like she was raging. She was so angry with the world.

She wanted to cry.

Literally.

She'd never cared for someone so much in her life. She'd never bothered to comfort someone when they cried. Somehow she was upset about the things that had happened to Brittany.

Santana had learnt that Brittany had been bullied all of her life. She grew up in San Francisco with her parents who never really cared for her. She had only one friend in her entire life, who only turned out to be a fake friend after. She got kicked out of university when she was embarrassed in front of the whole campus when a popular senior decided to ask her on a date before telling her he was fooling around. She stayed cooped up in her dorm room for weeks, there fore missing all of her classes and causing her grades to drop which consequently got her kicked out.

She'd then moved onto to LA where she got a job as a bartender and cleaner which she kept for over five years.

It wasn't until she met her then boyfriend, when her life spiralled even more down the drain. He was an alcoholic and a violent man. He'd come home drunk and beat Brittany until she bled. He'd shout insults at her which made her cry herself to sleep all night. He made her feel useless.

When she finally moved out and broke up with him, her life made a turn for the worse.

"So the pregnancy.." Santana started and watched as Brittany flinched, "how did it happen?"

"It happened one night about a month after I became homeless when I lost my jobs.. I was sleeping under a small shelter downtown and a man pounced on me. He told me he'd kill me if I didn't stay quiet so I cried silently through the whole process," Brittany sniffled and Santana immediately brought her into her arms to comfort her, "I found out a month later I was pregnant. I had no job and I wouldn't abort it, so I just lived on the streets and in shelters for months."

Brittany was crying. Santana felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. She didn't understand why somebody as beautiful as Brittany was treated like that.

"Don't you have any family to go to?" Santana asked her into her hair.

Brittany shook her head, "They all hate me. I contacted them when I found out I was pregnant and they told me I was disgusting. My only friend, Quinn, vowed to never speak to me again when I told her since she got pregnant at sixteen and had the baby adopted. She said speaking to me would bring back too much pain and I was selfish for getting pregnant."

"You didn't explain the circumstances?"

"Yeah, I did. That made me even more disgusting to them."

"Oh, Brittany," Santana sighed, "you're welcome to stay with me for as long as you want. I refuse to let you back out there on the streets. You need to be healthy for the baby."

Suddenly, Santana felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck and wetness on her cheek. Tears.

"Hey," She stroked Brittany's head which was now resting on her shoulder, "don't cry. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Brittany sobbed into the crook of Santana's neck, "you have no idea how grateful I am. Thank you so much."

Santana knew that she wouldn't do this with anybody else. If someone else cried into her shoulder she'd most likely tell them to _fuck off and lay their problems with somebody else _but with Brittany she knew that this was what she was meant to be doing.

"C'mon, let's run you a bath and get you into bed, you look absolutely exhausted. No offence intended," Santana stood from the sofa and offered her hand to Brittany who smiled a teary smile, "There's an extra king size bed awaiting you along with the promise of pancakes for breakfast tomorrow morning." She grinned at Brittany who looked at her in disbelief but followed her anyway to the second master bedroom of the villa.

...

It had been a week since Brittany _moved in _as Santana called it. She didn't want Brittany to think of herself as some scrounging homeless freak who was took in by possibly the kindest woman she'd ever met(Brittany's words), she wanted her to feel like she had a friend.

They'd spoke more and more as the days past and Santana found herself taking a whole month off work(what? She'd been there everyday since it opened and _she _was the manager. She could do what she wanted) to care for Brittany and make her feel more at home.

She secretely ordered baby cribs and baby clothes of all different colors online for when the baby was born. She secretely opened a bank account in Brittany's name and made it so money from her account was added every week. She didn't exactly know _why _she did that.

She'd learnt more about Brittany's life everyday. What her favorite food was growing up, her favorite animal, her favorite color, everything.

They'd exchanged more and more hugs(Brittany's way of saying thank you, much to Santana's liking) and found themselves comfortable in each other's company. Both women thought that it would be extremely awkward at first, literally living with a stranger who you had no idea existed, but it was far from that. They acted like they'd known each other forever, at least that's what Santana thought.

Santana knew she was in trouble from the day she set eyes on Brittany. She knew that whatever she was feeling for the blonde was bound to get stronger and she just couldn't help it.

"Hey, uhm, when do you find out the sex of the baby?" Santana asked Brittany as she walked into the living room. She found Brittany in her usual position on the two seater sofa reading a book from Santana's mini library.

"I don't know until it's born," Brittany told her, earning a look of confusion from Santana, "I don't have enough money to get the ultrasound, so I have to wait until I give birth to find out."

"Why didn't you say? I'll pay-"

"No, Santana, you're so kind and amazing and I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me already but I can't let you pay almost seven hundred dollars to find out the sex of the baby," Brittany smiled sadly, "it's too much."

"But it's not," Santana protested, "Seven hundred dollars to me is like five bucks to another person. Just let me do this for you, please." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes, a trait she always used on her father when she was younger. She shivered at the memory of the man who she thought loved her.

Brittany sighed, "San-"

"Please please please please please please."

"You're kinda adamant about this aren't you?" Santana nodded furiously, not losing eye contact with Brittany. She was going to win this.

"I'll pay you back every penny when I get a job, I swear." Brittany realized that wasn't going to win with Santana.

"No you won't," Santana sang playfully and skipped off towards her bedroom before coming back into the living room, swinging her car keys in her hand and grinning at Brittany.

Brittany glared at her in question, her eyebrows furrowing when Santana did a little excited jump.

"Come on then! The doctor doesn't have all day!"

Brittany smiled to herself. She'd never had anybody care for her this much, not even her parents. She knew Santana was a friend she wanted to keep forever, she just hoped that Santana knew she wasn't using her for her money or house. She was her friend because she was Santana and Santana was awesome.

Santana on the other hand didn't know what the hell was going on with her.

...

"Welcome!" The middle aged doctor ushered both women into the small room set with the ultrasound scan equipment. "You must be Brittany!" He exclaimed before trailing his eyes to Santana, "and you're her.. girlfriend?"

Santana's throat went dry as she shook her head before Brittany interjected, "oh, no. She's my best friend." She smiled and sat down on the chair that the doctor offered to her.

Santana felt her heart soar a little when Brittany introduced her as her best friend but she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she actually wasn't her girlfriend. What the hell?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed since we have quite a lot of lesbian couples come through here," the doctor smiled at them both, "though I have to say you two could quite possibly be the cutest couple I've ever seen if you were actually together." He winked and turned to the computer, leaving the two girls looking at the floor and blushing.

Damn.

"So," the doctor started, "ready to find out the sex of your baby?" Brittany nodded eagerly, hopping onto the bed and pulling up her(Santana's) blouse.

"I'm going to put some gel on your stomach," the doctor told her, "just for the heads up, it will be cold."

Brittany nodded and smiled at Santana who was standing at the egde of the room looking nervous. She tapped the egde of the bed to get her attention and waved her over. "Would it be okay if you held my hand through this?" Brittany asked her now claimed best friend shyly, laying her hand flat on the bed, waiting for Santana to answer.

"Of course," Santana smiled and moved her hand so that it was placed in Brittany's. "Anything for you." She murmured quietly.

"What did you say?" Brittany asked her curiously with her brow raised.

"Noth- uhm, I just said anything for you.."

"San-" Brittany started with a look of adoration in her eyes, ready to come up with some cheesy way of saying thank you but was cut off by the doctor.

"Right," He squirted a small blob of gel onto Brittany's stomach, making her flinch in the smallest way and squeeze Santana's hand softly, "Let's find out whether it's a boy or girl."

The doctor moved the scanner around the surface of Brittany's already swollen stomach, stopping for a moment to allow Brittany to see her baby on the monitor.

"Wow." Both Brittany and Santana breathed out at the same time, looking into each others eyes simultaneously.

"That's my baby?" Brittany asked the doctor in disbelief. He smiled, nodding and moving the scanner around more.

"That's your baby." He confirmed. "Are you ready?"

Brittany took a deep breath and nodded, glancing down to her hands entwined with Santana's briefly.

"Well, it seems as though you're not going to worry about what time dance class is. You're having a boy!" The doctor exclaimed enthusiastically.

Brittany was on the verge on tears. It suddenly all seemed so much more real. She was having a baby. She would be a single mother, her son would have no father to teach him how to play football and soccer, he'd have nobody to fly him around the house pretending to be Superman. She felt as though she was a failure mother already.

Santana, sensing Brittany sudden change in mood, squeezed her hand supportively.

"I think that's us done then. If you ask the receptionist out at the front desk, she can get you some copies of your ultrasound done." The doctor smiled and showed them to the door, waving them a good bye and a good luck to Brittany.

As soon as they were out of the room, Brittany fell into Santana's arms, sobbing. Santana immediately went into panic mode, scared that she'd done something to make Brittany upset.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"I'm g-going to be the worst mom ever, San! My b-baby is going to h-hate me!" Brittany cried into her shoulder. Santana frowned, she never knew Brittany thought so low of herself.

"Hey, hey. Stop it. You're going to be the best mom in the world, Britt. That baby is going to get everything he deserves and more from you. You can stay with me, we'll make one of the big rooms into a nursery for him, we'll buy him anything he wants. Britt, he'll love you!"

"B-but, those things will be from you, not from me!"

"They will be from you! Who cares who bought them? He can think of them as presents if he wants! That baby boy is going to love you with all his heart," Santana stroked Brittany's hair, not caring about the small audience they'd managed to catch the attention of, "and he's going to love his Aunt Sanny the most in the world after his mommy. You gotta stop thinking like that, okay? You're an _amazing _person."

Brittany pulled back from Santana's arms and looked her in the eye. For a second, Santana thought that she was going to lean foward and kiss her but quickly shaked that thought out of her head. Brittany was pregnant and she showed no indication of being attracted to women.

"Thank you," Brittany sobbed. "You're the only person who has ever made me feel this special. You make me feel like I actually have a place on this planet."

"That's because you do have a place, Britt. You especially have a place with me."

"I don't really know how I'm ever going to thank you enough or pay you back."

"Well," Santana drawed out, "promise me that we're going to be best friends for a really long time and consider that as payment." Santana smiled at Brittany who was nodding in disbelief.

"What more could a girl ask for?" She winked and led them to the receptionist, demanding that she have the copies of Brittany's ultrasound before leading them to her car.

"We're going to get frames for these pictures, then we're going to put them in the living room and your bed room. My home needs to feel like your home as much as possible. It's your home now too."

For the first time in her life, Brittany was rendered speechless. She hugged Santana tighter than ever before, like her life depended on it.

For the first time in her life, Santana knew she was in love.

...

"Hey baby," Santana smiled as she crawled up the bed to position herself infront of a sleeping Brittany's stomach.

"My name is Santana Lopez and I'm going to be your favorite aunt in the world," She whispered, placing her palm on Brittany's swollen bulge and caressing it softly.

"You're going to grow into the most handsome young man ever and all the girls will be chasing after you and when you do get a girlfriend they have to pass Aunt Sanny's standards before you can date," she chuckled, picturing images of terrified teenage girls running away from her. "You're going have the best life ever, little man. You know why? Because you have the most beautiful and caring mommy that anybody could ever have and she loves you so much already. It's been a month since the last check up and you're already so big and healthy, mommy is so proud." Santana knew it was silly talking to a stomach, but she'd come to appreciate things since meeting Brittany. Plus it's not like she could speak to the baby while Brittany was awake. She'd probably scare her off and anyway, that's such a.. couply thing to do.

"Yesterday we went shopping for you. Don't tell your mommy but I already have so many things stored in the basement for you. I bought you the most big and comfortable crib I could find, fit for a prince like you. I bought you tons of clothes, lots of baby toys and I'm even planning on buying you a cute little puppy or kitty when you're a bit older. You must be _very _special to me little man, because I hate animals. Your mommy would probably kill me if she found out but I already set up a college fund for you _and _I made your mommy a super big bank account so she can spoil you rotten when she gets sick of me. Hopefully, that won't happen, but you never know."

Santana sighed. She knew that Brittany would eventually want her own life. She was stupid to even think that she'd consider staying with her after the baby was born. She was stupid for falling in love so quickly.

"You're probably bored of me now, not that you understand anything I'm saying anyway, so I'm gonna go. But just a reminder little man, always know that Aunt Sanny loves you just as much as she loves your mommy," she left a barely there kiss on the side of the stomach, "goodnight."

Satisfied that she'd 'told' the baby everything she needed too, she slowly bent down to place a kiss on Brittany's forehead, relishing in the feeling of soft pale skin against her lips. If only Brittany was in love with her too and she could do it everyday. A girl could dream though.

She left the room silently, taking one last look at her definition of beautiful, before heading off towards her bedroom.

Unknown to Santana, Brittany was awake the whole time.

Brittany couldn't help but cry in happiness, disbelief and confusion when Santana left the room.

...

"Hey, Britt!" Santana floated into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face that Brittany couldn't help but return. "I was thinking we could go do a little shopping today, for you this time. You need new clothes, you've been getting a hell of a lot bigger lately and-" Santana glanced around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary that could make Brittany the way she saw her right now.

"Britt? What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

Brittany shook her head furiously, still staring at Santana with a blank expression, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Santana ran towards Brittany but was stopped by a hand held up infront of her.

"What did I do?" It came out as a whisper.

"I heard what you said last night," Brittany let out. "I heard everything."

Santana felt like all the air had been knocked out of her. She looked at Brittany who was still staring at her with a blank expression.

"You d-"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," Brittany cut her off. "Mainly about you and the baby, but yeah most of my thoughts are trained on you.. I always wondered how I got so lucky to have you as friend, I mean, you took me in, fed me, clothed me, made me feel like I was special."

"Britt-"

"I kept wondering if this was all a dream, that there was someone who actually cared for me and bothered enough to make me happy or if it was just some cruel dream and I would wake up under a door way, but last night, my perspective changed on everything."

"I-"

"What you- what you said last night shook me. I always felt as though I was a burden to you, even though you made it quite clear that I wasn't. There was always a part of me that was afraid that you would think that I was using you for your money or nice house but I realized something, even if you came to me as another homeless person, I'd still be happy. Because Santana, you underestimate yourself for the incredible person you are. You took me in, took a stranger into your home and treated her like she was a life long friend. Do you see many people do that?"

No, I-"

"I was happy enough to be your friend forever but last night changed everything. Nobody has ever told me that they loved me before, not even my ex boyfriend,"

"I-"

"Hearing you tell me you love me and my unborn child, it confused me. I knew already I had atleast some sort of feelings for you but I never knew they were returned. I thought you were doing things for me because you felt bad for me and you were in my position once. So I stayed awake all night after you left the room and just thought about you."

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered, her tears coming down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Brittany took a step closer. "I don't know what you're sorry for-"

"I get that I scared you away and-"

"No, Santana. You didn't scare me anyway," Brittany let out sob. "Infact, you terrified me."

This time it was Santana who let out a sob. She'd lost her.

"Terrified me because I've never been so much in love before," Brittany continued, "I never knew I had the capability to fall in love, never mind with a woman. Until I met you I was a broken failure but you gave me a new life and for that I can never be more thankful. You gave me a new reason to believe that I was part of the world. I've never felt so cared for and special in my life-"

"You love me?" Santana whimpered.

Brittany nodded. "You fell in love with the strange, pregnant homeless woman and I fell in love with the rich, lonely woman."

"You love _me_?" Santana asked once more, not believing that this was real life.

"I know we've only known each other for a little over a month but I couldn't help it. You saved me, Santana. You made me into a new person."

Brittany stepped closer and took Santana's hands into her own, staring into the dark brown mocha eyes that she'd come to love so much.

"I love you, Santana. I love you _so much_. It's delerious but it's true."

Santana couldn't help the breath of relief that escaped her mouth. She couldn't help but falling to her knees in happiness.

Brittany watched as Santana cried into the floor. Her heart warmed at the sight. She didn't quite believe that she was in love with this woman and this woman was in love with her.

She closed her eyes for a second, breathing in the air she didn't have for the last five minutes when she confessed her love for Santana.

Suddenly, warm hands cupped her cheeks and soft lips ghosted over hers. She opened her eyes to find Santana looked at her with a smile on her face, tears marks down her face and her eyelids still brimming with unshed ones.

"I love you," Santana said with a nod before capturing Brittany's thin ones into her full ones.

Both women moaned at the contact of their lips against one another's, not caring for anything else anymore.

Santana pulled back first, looking at the woman who had captured her heart the moment she set eyes on her. "You're my soul mate, Brittany Pierce. I love you."

...

"Hello, baby." Santana rocked the small bundle of joy in her arms. "I've spoken to you before but that was when I was self claimed 'Aunt Sanny' but now I'm your mama."

Brittany smiled at the sight of her girlfriend and _their _son sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. They'd decided after the confessions of love that they should be together. They'd been together for a month before Brittany decided to ask Santana to be the other mom of her child. Santana happily(tearfully and emotionally) agreed, telling Brittany that she and her son was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"We've been waiting for you to come into our world for so long," Santana looked up at Brittany who was looking at her family with adoration and love. "Mommy and Mama love you so much."

"San?"

"Yeah baby?" Santana answered without taking her eyes of their son.

"I think I have the name for him."

"Lay it on me, baby."

"Alexander."

Santana looked up once more. "I like it," she smiled, "any reason why that name?"

"Alexander Street was were you decided to take me home. Alexander Street was when my new life began. I feel like I owe it something."

Santana couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's weird but magical way of thinking.

"Yeah, I feel like we owe it something." She agreed.

"So, it's settled? We're naming him Alexander?"

"I couldn't of thought of a better name, Britt."

"I love you." Brittany grinned from her position in the hospital bed.

"I love you, too." Santana told her softly. "And I love you, Alexander Lopez-Pierce."

"I like that name." Brittany admitted sheepishly.

"Lopez-Pierce?"

"Yeah, it's unique. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, because I'm planning on making you Brittany Lopez-Pierce one day." Santana smiled.

"You want to marry me?" Brittany gasped, covering her mouth.

Santana nodded, beaming at her. "When our little Alexander is old enough to carry the rings, we're going to get married.. well that's if you want too."

"Of course I want too, San! Can we invite Rachel and Mercedes?" Brittany gushed excitedly.

Santana chuckled. It would only be Brittany who wanted to invite the nurses assigned to helping Brittany give birth. But after a week in hospital, Santana considered them as friends. They were the kindest people Santana had met, obviously along with Brittany.

"Sure we can."

"So we're getting married?"

"I have to propose to you with a ring first," Santana grinned, "but yes. We will get married."

"Santana, you have no idea how happy you made me. You make my life complete. I love you so much!" Brittany told her, wiping away tears at the corners of her eyes.

"And I love you. C'mom, let's get our son home so we can start our new life together."

"Together.. I like the sound of that."

"Good, because we're going to be together forever."

...

**Well that progressed quickly. It was so fluffy and cheesy lol I actually want to barf at myself.**

**I was bored so hey, you guys can't blame me. **


End file.
